Wolf
(For the nation, see the Lupine Empire) The race of wolves is a strong, proud people. Very orderly, but kind and beneviolent, the wolves are known by almost every other race as leaders of a force for good. They are one of the three Imperial Races, and make their home on the western end of Territa in the Lupine Empire. For years they have struggled from distant packs to the Second Empire, that reached all the way to Posnov mountains. Despite being considered militaristic, almost imperialist, the wolves have a theology, philosphy, and artistic style all their own. They are reactionary, thoughtful, and wise, able to create peace with little bloodshed. Development The average wolf can expect to live seventy five years. Over this time, the body changes little. Though the difference between a newborn pup and a young adult is fairly evident, the difference between thirty and sixty years is less seen physically, but understood with communication. Wolves are not a viral people, with a couple producing two to four pups in a lifetime. Wolves typically take mates with other wolves, but males and females alike are not unknown to take up a fox bride or groom. While no want goes to their Feline allies, or the raccoons and certainly not the bears, certain dogs, especially those who resemble wolves, have been taken by desperate wolves. At the point of conception, a wolf pup grows quickly. Though twins aren't rare, they aren't as common as in the fox. After just six months, a pup is ready to be born. When the young wolf enters the world, it is helpless. Blind, and completely dependent on their family, pups are considered a treasure by any wolf, most of all the parents. But all of the family can be expected to help raise the wolf. After about two weeks, a pup opens its eyes on the world for the first time, and after a year it can begin eating solid foods. In early childhood, a young wolf learns about the world around them. They learn what it means to be a wolf, and of Tiberius, The Empire, and allies. The most important lesson, though, is on their pack. Be they Reamus, Kriegsver, Scowis, or any other, they are taught loyalty to the pack comes before all but Tiberius. Upon the age of six years, wolf pups are enrolled in schools, either privately owned institutions or provided by the pack. They learn history, mathematics, proper Imperial, and sciences. Though each pack has their own requirements, each end this course of education ten years later. Once sixteen, a wolf is considered an adult, and takes up a trade. Males, though required to do so at some point, cannot join the military until they are twenty. Most look for jobs in factories or refineries, where they work a ten hour day. Every town larger than a thousand residents is required to have a forum or square, where young wolves meet and socialize. The average age for marriage is twenty-one. At this age many wolves decide to settle down and have children of their own. They buy a house or, less frequently, they make a homestead claim. Most wolves save up money to buy nice things, such as cars and acres of farmland. They raise their pups until they're ready to leave on their own. By now the wolf is well in their thirties, and the begin to look for ways to spend their time. The majority turn to studies, learning further and deeper the ways of the world. The reflect on the past, plan for the future, and create their own present. Most poetry, books, songs and paintings are crafted by wolves in this stage of life. Those who invested smartly begin to reap the profits, and parents watch and guide their pups in their own beginnings. In their fifties and sixties, wolves begin becoming grandparents. Their physical and mental needs met, they turn to spiritual matters. They spend long periods of time communing with Tiberius, ready to move onto the next world. Up until the end of their life, many wolves enjoy relaxing, the energy of their youth well spent. When they die, all their family and friends that care to come to bury the body in a grave and remember that wolf. This often involves singing, laughing, crying, but an overall good atitude. The body is often buried with something that the deceased kept with them, like a watch or bit of jewelry. It is considered to be of very high status to be buried with a sword or other weapon. Social Organization Wolves crave a pack. If a group of wolves became isolated from the rest of Lupine society, they might start something like their own. Any wolf can become a member of the pack, and anyone, regardless of race, can become honorary members. Although a pack has a last name, it is not included in a wolf's full name. The only family to carry the title of Von is the alpha's. There are six major packs: Reamus The largest pack, it sits in the middle of the Lupine Empire. The pack is situated in Hapsburg, and consists mostly of buisiness types, as well as most of the military. It focuses on the traits that inhabit the stereotypical wolf, honor, honesty, loyalty, and charity. Kriegsver Most commonly known as the "Sea Pack", Kriegsver controls the area around the north-western habor in the Lupine Empire. Skilled sailors and naval fighters, the wolves are bred to the sea. They are shorter and have thicker coats than wolves of the other pack. Scowis A pack of joy, music, dancing, and romance, wolves of Scowis are revelers. Crafters of fine songs and finer spirits, they live north of Reamus, west of Kriegsver, and east of Mactire. There songs echo throughout the valley, and they're home to such famous artists as Yun Valier, Karie Elaysion, and Hathi Scowis. Mactire A mining pack, the Mactie live all through the eastern side, the gateway of the Lupine Empire. Mining villages dot one side of the mountains, and their forts dot the other. Both function as peaceful dwellings between wars, but the quiet way of life picks up when the trumpets are sounded. Pulock The center of Lupine academia and thought, Pulock holds the southern region of the Lupine Empire. Their schools are the largest in all of Territa, a source of pride. A degree from a university such as theirs is never taken lightly. Culvay The smallest pack in terms of population, Culvay inhabits the last spot in the Lupine Empire. Situated in the south west corner, they are known for their acceptance of Canines and openness to ideas. They are the least likely to reject anyone from their borders. Kurfurst The "Pack in Exile", Kurfurst is the youngest pack. It is made up of all the wolves in Ferncloud. Ex-Culvay wolves are the most common. They are lead by Nufenris Von Kurfurst, who is denied access to the alpha meetings as he took the title of Von without the consent of alphas. Malisheiranev The Tundran pack, it is a loose organization with no alpha. The pack name comes from Samu Malisheiranev, the Tundran wolf who helped form the strong bond the coalition has with the Empire. Relationships with other races Wolves have a good standing with most other races. The strongest bond is with the Vulpine. Mixed couples between the two races are by far the most common. So common, in fact, that wolf-fox half-breeds have their own, recognized title: Folves. Many scientific studies show folves as genetically stable, but still retain their Vulpine appearance. Though they aren't as intimate with the cats or raccoons, they have much respect for their northern partners. Their coasts have served as naval bases since the days of the Second Empire. The Tundrans have had an understanding with their northern neighbors since the days of Tiberius. Though it was during the Posnovian assault of 477ME that Emporer Fenris Von Reamus offered a full alliance. Though the Coalition politely declined, Tundran wolves gave almost unanimous support for an aneexation. The vote was outweighed by the other Tundran races, but the Coalition's Senate is known to answer to the Empire. The wolves and the bears have no love for each other. Both have ridden down from their mountain homes and clashed on the Bunkov plains. Though this conflict has gone on since the dawn of time, and will likely only end in the complete iradication of one or the other. Category:Race Category:Wolf